A Whisper in the Wind
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Niles tells someone an important confession.
1. Chapter 1

A Whisper in the Wind

The first one he told was his mother. She wasn't the first to know, though. Martin and Frasier—hell, even Eddie—knew about his feelings for Daphne long ago, but he never told any of them. He wanted to tell them eventually, even though they'd respond with sarcasm since they already knew. But, he wanted her to be the first one to hear it from his lips.

Niles declined a lunch invitation from Frasier by telling him he was busy. He was sure to be vague about his business to avoid Frasier finding out anything. He made sure to also avoid a random nosebleed.

Niles drove to the cemetery in silence. As he pulled into the parking lot and saw the graves standing atop freshly mowed grass, he felt his heart start to pound. He hadn't been here in for so long. He would say he was simply too busy, but if was being honest with himself, he was afraid he would get emotional. And that was just what was happening.

Once he was parked, he took a deep breath to compose himself and got out of the car.

Despite the bad weather Seattle had experienced lately, the sun was out and there was a cool breeze. It made Niles smile; it seemed the forces of the universe were working to make this day as enjoyable as possible. Well, as enjoyable as visiting a cemetery can be.

Niles walked through the cemetery, glancing at the graves as he passed until he reached the plot where his mother was buried.

He smiled sadly and knelt down, placing the red roses he had brought with him on the grave which read 'Hester Crane: Loving Wife and Mother.'

"Hello, Mother," Niles said softly. Being the kind of person he was, it would have made sense for him to rise to his feet and brush off the grass from his pants. However, being in front his mother's gravesite, Niles felt like a child again. He sat crossed legged, just like he did when he sat on the floor with Frasier when Hester read them Shakespeare.

"First off, I must apologize for not visiting. I…" He sighed. "I was afraid of how I would react." He closed his eyes as the tears prickled. "I really miss you. Just as Dad and Frasier do. I miss your smile, your stories…"

Niles wiped his eyes and smiled. "My practice is great. A little stale at times, but overall, I enjoy it. I love helping people. And… I am separated now. Don't be upset about it," he laughed, knowing full well that Hester never cared for Maris. "It's been a struggle, but… I want to tell you something."

He sighed again, finding himself growing nervous. He couldn't understand why; he wasn't telling Daphne, but he supposed saying it at all was a nerve-racking experience.

"You know Daphne. Looking down on us, you must have seen her and what she does for us. Well, I… I'm in love with her. Oh, Mother," he smiled as he thought of his angel. "She's wonderful, and she makes me so happy. Oh, I wish you could really meet her because you'd just love her, and she'd just love you.

"I haven't told her yet. Or anyone, for that matter. Just you. I know what you're thinking, but I'm scared. What if she rejects me? See what she's done to me?" He laughed. "I love her so much it scares me!"

Niles checked his watch and cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, Mother. I have to go." He had hoped his patients would cancel so he could spend more time with her, but it couldn't be helped.

Niles got to his feet and brushed the grass from his pants. "I love you, Mother."

He gave the gravesite one last smile and turned to walk back to his car. As he made his way across the grassy grounds, he could swear he felt the wind caress his cheek just as his mother used to when he was a child. He also swore he heard his mother's voice whisper, " _You should tell her._ "

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: So, I got sad that Hester never met Daphne, and then I got this idea that she would be the first person Niles told. The idea is sad too haha**


	2. Chapter 2

Niles couldn't get the sound—or what seemed like the sound—of his mother's voice urging him to tell Daphne how he felt about her out of his mind. It was probably his mind playing tricks on him. After all, he was in an emotional state. He was visiting his mother's grave, and he had finally confessed his feelings to someone other than himself, even if that someone was no longer living. Even so, he found himself thinking about it constantly, and he wondered if he should take that leap.

About a week after his visit, Niles told Frasier and Martin what he had done. He had expected them to laugh at him, but they grew silent, and they smiled. Not in a mocking way, but in an understanding way. They certainly didn't find it strange that he confided in a dead person, even going as far as reassuring Niles that they had visited Hester and spoke to her.

"Of course, you really don't need to tell us about Daphne," Frasier said, the teasing tone finally coming into play.

"Yeah, wasn't it a bit obvious?" Martin laughed.

"Alright, laugh it up," Niles said. "It's out in the open now."

"Not entirely," Frasier corrected him. "There's still the matter of Daphne herself."

Niles's thoughts went directly to Hester's voice. It wasn't completely out in the open, and it wouldn't be until he found the courage to tell Daphne everything. That was easier said than done, though.

"Right. Not sure if I can handle that."

Martin patted his younger son's shoulder. "Whatever happens, we'll be here."

"Thanks, Dad." Niles was sure he wouldn't take his mother's advice any time soon. He was still a bit overwhelmed by his realization that his feelings for Daphne had exploded to such a high degree. Just thinking about her got his blood pumping, and he wasn't sure what would happen if he saw her face to face. Well, faint for one thing.

That was that. He would tell her eventually, but as far as he was concerned, now was not the time. He just needed some time to gather his courage and figure out ways to compose himself in her presence.

That certainty lasted for about five seconds because when Daphne entered the apartment, looking completely exhausted as she carried a basketful of laundry, Hester's advice came rolling back into his mind. _You should tell her._

Niles got to his feet and said, "Daphne?"

"Hello, Dr. Crane," she replied with a smile.

"You're looking lovely today."

"Me? Oh, my hair is a mess, and I didn't get a good night's sleep." She would argue, but to him, she was gorgeous every moment. And he wanted her so badly.

"Can I talk to you?" he found himself asking after a moment of hesitation. He could feel Frasier's and Martin's eyes on him, but he ignored them. "If you can spare a moment."

"Of course." Daphne set the basket down and approached him. "Yes?"

"In private?" he added quickly when their gazes didn't falter. Even Eddie was becoming transfixed.

"My room?" she offered.

"Yes, lovely."

Daphne led the way and shut the door behind them when Niles followed her into her room.

"What do you want to talk about, Dr. Crane?" she asked, her brown eyes large and questioning. Leave it to Niles to get flustered at a moment like this.

He wrung his hands together and began to pace to keep himself busy. "Well, it's a delicate matter. You see, we have known each other for quite a while…" He stopped pacing and faced her, but his heart was still going like mad. He was about to tell her to forget it when he heard, _you should tell her_ again.

"Within a friendship of some years, naturally a closeness will develop, and I feel very close to you."

"I feel very close to you," Daphne said.

"Yes, but in a… different sense." He sighed. He had rehearsed in this head so many times, but now that he was telling her, his mind came up blank. Hopefully he could improvise something worth remembering. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Daphne, when we met, I had a little crush on you."

To his dismay, she began to laugh. "That is so cute, Dr. Crane."

Yes, it was cute, he supposed, but she was missing the big picture. "Yes, isn't it? And, well, that crush… kind of intensified."

"What?"

"I've fallen in love with you!" he finally said, and when he said it, he felt his body heat up with both passion and nerves. "Listen, I know this is all sudden, but I had to let you know. I love you, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane…" she began to say, but she stopped. She took a step forward, and he wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. "I love you, too."

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"I love you, too, you daft man," she cried with joy as she threw her arms around him. It took a stunned Niles a few moments to return the embrace. "I was going to keep my feelings secret because I wasn't sure how you felt."

He chuckled as he pressed his head against her neck. "Well, now you know."

She pulled back just far enough smile at him before leaning in to press her lips to his.

As hundreds of thoughts buzzed through his brain, Niles kissed back, relishing the feel of Daphne's soft lips. He pulled her just a bit closer, and as he smiled against her lips, he heard a voice say, _I'm happy for you, Niles,_ and he was glad he took his mother's advice.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: When Kristen3 suggested a 2** **nd** **chapter to this, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I can't believe I'm just getting around to uploading it!**


End file.
